Isabella Marie Whitlock
by Kisastar
Summary: Imaginez que Bella est un vampire et qu'elle était, humaine, la soeur jumelle de Jasper. Des retrouvailles étaient prévisibles ! Et si Edward tombait sous le charme de Bella ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Notes : **Voilà ma toute première histoire ! Et oui, à force de lire des fanfictions, moi aussi je me suis mise à en écrire une ^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, dites-le moi pour que je corrige ;). Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

*******

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_Alors Edward, je t'ai manqué ?_ Pensa Alice.

Elle était partie avec Jasper à Houston, au Texas, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace d'un humain vivant autrefois sous le nom de Jasper Whitlock. Jasper voulait replonger dans sa vie humaine pendant quelques temps. Évidemment Alice l'avait suivi.

Ils étaient alors de retour... J'en informais toute la famille, et en moins de deux minutes, nous étions tous devant la maison pour les accueillir. Une fois arrivé, nous découvrîmes qu'Alice – qui d'autre ? – avait fait l'acquisition d'une porsche... **Jaune** !

Un peu plus tard, nous étions dans le salon.

**- Alors Jasper, as-tu trouvé quelque chose de ta vie humaine ? **Demanda Carlisle.

**- Oui, regardez ! **Dit Jasper en sortant une photo de sa poche.

C'était un portrait de Jasper étant humain et d'une jeune fille. Ils devaient avoir tous les deux 16 ans au maximum.

- **Elle est magnifique, qui est-ce ? **Interrogea Esmée

- **Isabella Marie Whitlock, ma sœur jumelle,** répondit Jasper.

J'étais comme envouté par ce visage d'ange. Oui, c'est exactement ça, un ange. La jeune fille – Isabella – avait des cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés. Son visage en forme de cœur lui donnait un air de femme mature, contrairement à ses yeux chocolats qui lui donnaient un air enfantin.

- **Jumelle !? Pourtant vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! **S'écria Rosalie.

-** Oui, elle a hérité du physique de notre père, moi celui de notre mère. Nous étions très proches, **répondit calmement Jasper. Il me regardait étrangement.

_ Edward ?_

Il avait ressenti mon attirance - hein ? - envers sa sœur, et pourtant ce n'était qu'une photo ! De plus elle était morte depuis longtemps. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ressenti une étrange déception à cette constatation.

_ Edward, tu es un ascenseur émotionnel tu le sais ? Serait-tu tomber amoureux par hasard ? Elle est morte, ne l'oublie pas ! _Me dit Jasper par la pensée.

J'haussai les épaules. Que répondre à ça ? Non, je n'étais pas amoureux, je ne la connaissais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Une simple photo ne peut pas me faire tomber sous le charme d'Isabella. Et pourtant, nous – Jasper et moi – n'étions pas préparés à ce qui allait arriver._.._

_

* * *

_

Alors ? Je continue ? J'arrête ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Notes : **Dans ce chapitre, il y a un POV Bella et un POV Alice !

Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir !! Merci à tous !

Le don de Bella est très différent de celui du livre... Mais si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le moi pour que je change ^^ .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

*******

**Point de vue d'Isabella**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Whitlock. Je suis née le 13 Septembre 1844. Vous pensez que je suis morte ? Et bien non, c'est pire que ça. Je suis un _vampire_. Impossible me direz-vous, et pourtant. J'ai 17 ans depuis 1861. Je ne vieillis plus, je suis figé dans ce corps d'adolescent.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Peu de temps après que mon frère jumeau, Jasper, s'est engagé dans l'armée (il avait 17 ans mais il était assez grand pour qu'on croie qu'il en avait 20), nos parents ont décidé de me marier. Mon fiancé était charmant et surtout d'une beauté inhumaine. Après la cérémonie, pendant nos noces, il m'a mordu dans le cou. La douleur était insupportable ! A mon réveil, mon nouveau mari se trouvait à côté de moi, et m'expliqua tout : j'étais un vampire, il était sous mon charme et il m'a transformé pour que je soit à ses côtés pour l'éternité. La plupart du temps, c'est pour cette raison que les vampires transforment les humains apparemment.

- **Je t'aime, **m'avait-il dit.

Pourtant à aucun moment il n'avait pensé à moi, il n'avait jamais pensé que je ne voulais pas être un être sanguinaire. J'étais alors entrée dans une colère noire. Je me souvins d'avoir tout détruit, toute la maison. Nous étions dans une maison au milieu d'une forêt, heureusement. Quand il ne restait plus que des arbres autour de nous, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Je voulais qu'il comprenne toute ma colère, mon envie de le tuer. Il est alors parti, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Je compris que bien plus tard, je l'avais tué. C'était mon don. Je pouvais inciter les gens, vampire ou humain, à faire ce que je voulais, à croire ce que je voulais. Un peu comme dans le film **Push**. Humaine, j'étais très persuasive, mais maintenant, je comprends que c'était plus que ça. J'ai d'abord eu du mal à le maîtriser, surtout que j'étais un nouveau-né, mais par la suite, j'ai appris à le contrôler et il m'a été bien utile.

C'était il y a maintenant un siècle et demi. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de vampire, j'ai visité pas mal de pays, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé un point d'attache. Je suis resté quelques temps chez les Volturi, mais Félix, un des gardes, m'importunait alors je suis partie.

Je suis maintenant à Seattle. Il était tard. Je passai devant un bar, puis une petite ruelle étroite. Évidemment, un garçon me suivi, ayant sans doute une idée pas très nette derrière la tête. Pauvre petit humain inconscient.

**- Hé, chérie, attends**, me héla-t-il.

Je me retournais. Il s'approcha. Lorsqu'il était en face moi,il commença à me toucher. Il vit mes yeux rouges viré au noir alors qu'il commençait à me déshabiller. Instinctivement, il recula. Je fis alors un pas dans sa direction. Il commença à partir en courant mais c'était trop tard. Je le mordis au cou, un main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris et le vidait de son sang. Je me levais et regardait ce corps sans vie. Je me dégoutais. Mais je ne pouvais assouvir ma soif autrement.

Je pris alors la direction de la forêt. Je courrais, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma soif se manifeste à nouveau. Voilà ce qu'était ma vie à présent. Courir était un bon exutoire, j'avais l'impression de voler, et de laisser derrière moi tous mes soucis.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'étais dans une clairière. Je l'avais trouvé lorsque nous avions emménager la première fois à Forks il y a un siècle. C'était mon havre de paix. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Isabella. Elle ne quittait pas mes pensées depuis 2 jours.

_Edward, nous allons chasser, tu viens avec nous ?_ Me demanda ma mère, Esmée, par la pensée.

Je me levais, et alla rejoindre ma famille adoptive. Notre régime alimentaire était différent de ceux des autres vampires. Nous étions des vampires « végétariens ». Nous buvons uniquement de sang animal.

_Allons enfants de la Patrie, le jour de gloire est arrivé ! Contre nous de la tyrannie …_

_- _**Alice ?**

Elle me cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi chanterait-elle l'hymne national français sinon ?

**- Allons chasser ! **S'écria-t-elle, essayant de détourner mon attention.

Je laissais tomber. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps de toute façon.

J'allais de mon côté. Je chassais généralement seul, étant le seul célibataire de la famille. Je vidais le sang d'un puma lorsque j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Instinctivement, je me retournai pour protéger mon puma. Ce que je vis me paralysa. En face de moi se trouvai la plus belle créature au monde. Je la regardais. En me voyant en position d'attaque, elle s'était reculée. Mon regard se porta sur ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges. J'en fus déçu sans savoir pourquoi. Son visage avait quelque chose de familier mais je ne voyais pas quoi.

**- Hum... Bonjour ?**

Sa voix était tellement enchanteresse que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Et je fus tout à coup surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Personne ne me surprenait, même pendant ma chasse, j'entendais toutes les pensées. Mais elle... rien. C'était la première fois que mon don me faisait faux bond.

- **Bonjour, **répondis-je, **qui êtes-vous ? **Lui demandai-je alors.

**- Je m'appelle Bella, **répondit-elle. Elle regarda ensuite le puma. **Un puma !? **S'écria-t-elle alors suprise, pensant sûrement qu'elle verrai un humain.

**- Je ne suis pas un monstre sanguinaire, je ne tue pas pour survivre, **dis-je. J'avais employé un ton méprisant et je m'en voulais.

**- Oh. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, **dit-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice arriva.

- **Salut ! Je suis Alice, la sœur d'Edward. Nous allons devenir les meilleurs amies du monde, tu verra**, dit le petit lutin. Elle prit ensuite Bella dans les bras. Celle-ci trop surprise ne réagit pas.

**- Edward ? Meilleure amie ? **Elle ne comprenait rien, alors je décidais d'intervenir.

-**J'ai oublié de te dire mon nom, je suis Edward, le frère de ce petit lutin. Elle peut voir l'avenir et elle t'as surement vu dans une de ses visions.**

_« Surement » ? Tu veux lui cacher ton don ? _Me demanda Alice par la pensée.

J'haussai les épaules.

-**Ah oui ? **

**-Bien sûre ! On doit rentrer mais on se reverra bientôt Isabella. Reste dans le coin, **dit Alice en s'éloignant.

Isabella ? Je regardais à nouveau Bella, et alors je compris. C'était la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Je l'avais vu, humaine et sur une photo, c'est pour ça que son visage me semblait si familier. Ce visage qui n'avait pas quitté mes pensées depuis deux jours.

-**A bientôt Bella ! **Lui dis-je avant de partir avec ma sœur bien que je voulais rester avec Isabella.

Avant d'arriver à la maison, Alice me retint par le bras.

_Ne dis rien à personne, je veux faire une surprise à Jasper._

J'acquiesçais et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Alors c'était ça sa vision qu'elle me cachait...

**Point de vue d'Alice**

J'avais dû intervenir. Edward avait failli la faire fuir. Quel imbécile celui-là alors.

Je lui avais dévoilé une partie de ma vision : les retrouvailles entre Jasper et Isabella.

Mais il ne savait pas la deuxième partie : dans ma vision, il embrassait Isabella, qui avait les yeux ocres comme nous, dans la futur chambre de celle-ci. Je devais tout faire pour que cette vision se réalise.

Edward est seul depuis trop longtemps. Et puis j'aime bien Rosalie mais je sais qu'Isabella et moi sommes faites pour nous entendre, c'est tout de même la sœur de Jasper, elle ne peut que lui ressembler.

Le plus difficile ce sera de cacher encore quelques temps l'existence d'Isabella à mon amoureux.

**Point de vue d'Isabella**

J'étais dans une clairière magnifique. Je pensais à ce qui venait de se passer. Ma rencontre avec ces deux vampires aux yeux dorés. Alice et Edward. Ma - soit disante - future meilleure amie et Edward. Edward. Jamais je n'avais vu un vampire aussi beau. Il m'intriguait mais ce n'était pas que ça. J'étais comme attirée par lui tel un aimant.

Lorsqu'il m'a parlé de son « régime alimentaire », j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux que je le dégoutait. Cette idée, sans que j'en sache pourquoi m'a blessée. Je voulais lui plaire. Je voulais être son amie. C'est bien la première fois que ce genre de sentiment m'habite.

La seule personne qui pouvait me faire ressentir ce genre de sentiment était Jasper, mon frère. Autrefois, je voulais qu'il soit toujours fier de moi, fier d'être mon frère, je ne voulais jamais le décevoir. Il me manquait. Il devait être mort depuis longtemps, pourtant, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il était encore vivant. Depuis que j'ai vu Edward pour la première fois, j'ai l'étrange impression que Jasper n'est pas loin, juste à côté de moi.

Une biche passe derrière moi, et un idée me traversa l'esprit. Je me jetai alors sur elle et enfonça mes dents aiguisées dans son cou. Le goût me déplut. Mais je buvais, encore, et encore jusqu'à vider la biche de son sang. Oui, je deviendrai un vampire aux yeux ocres comme Edward.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez ? Quel POV préférez-vous ?

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une journée avec toi

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Notes : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

Allez, assez de blabla, place à la lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée avec toi**

*******

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Nous avions fait la rencontre de Bella hier. Alice était partie tôt pour aller à Seattle faire du shopping – pour Bella m'avait-elle dit – et m'avait ordonné d'aller à la clairière. Apparemment Bella serait là-bas. Je suis donc à la clairière, attendant l'arrivé de Bella. J'essayai de trouver un sujet de conversation. Je m'assis pour admirer le levé du soleil lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle fut surprise de me voir, mais me sourit et s'assit à côté de moi.

**-Tu vois, j'ai essayé de boire du sang animal ! Même si le goût n'est pas aussi bon que celui des humains, je préfère cette alternative,** me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

En effet ses yeux avaient viré à l'orange.

-**Cette couleur te va très bien, **lui dis-je.

**-Merci, **murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Si elle aurait pu, elle aurait rougi.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous.

-**Parle moi de toi, **lui demandais-je, brisant le silence.

-**Tu sais, je ne suis pas très intéressante. Je m'appelle en réalité Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.**

Ça je le savais, mais je ne pouvais lui dire, je n'aurai pas pu lui expliquer comment j'étais au courant de son véritable nom.

-**D'ailleurs, comment ta sœur savait-elle mon véritable nom ? **Me demanda ensuite Bella.

Oups... Comment lui expliquer ?

-**N'oublie pas, elle peut voir l'avenir, **tentai-je de lui mentir.

Par chance, elle crut à mon mensonge.

-**Continue,** lui demandais-je ensuite.

**-Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Whitlock. Je suis née le 13 Septembre 1844. J'ai été transformé en 1861, j'ai 17 ans pour l'éternité. Je vivais à Houston, au Texas.**

Évidemment ça aussi j'étais déjà au courant, mais elle ne le savait pas.

-**Tu as toujours voyagé seule ?**

**-Oui, presque toujours. J'ai vécu quelques années avec les Volturi.**

**-Et que dirais-tu de vivre avec nous ? **Lui demandais-je sans m'en rendre compte. Mince... C'était sorti tout seul. Je la regardais, attendant sa réponse. **Oui, parce que Alice ne te laisseras pas partir. Et puis, étant « végétarienne », tu peux aller au lycée avec nous, côtoyer les humains, pour faire passer le temps. Tu sais, passer l'éternité seul n'est pas très agréable, **tentais-je de la convaincre, comme elle ne répondait toujours pas.

**-Euh... Et bien... Je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas vous déranger... Toi et Alice... Et je ne sais pas si je peux me contrôler en présences des humains … **Elle parlait si vite que je dus me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne nous déranges pas du tout. Tu sais, il n'y a pas que Alice et moi. La famille Cullen est composé de nos « parents adoptifs » Carlisle et Esmée. Il y a aussi nos frères et sœurs Emmett en couple avec Rosalie et Jasper qui est le fiancé d'Alice.**

**-Jasper !? Mon frère s'appelait aussi comme ça.**

Oups... Comment allais-je m'en sortir cette fois ?

-**Et bien c'est d'accord. J'accepte de vivre avec vous. Merci Edward, **me dit-elle.

Ouf, elle n'avait pas fait le rapport, elle pensait que c'était uniquement une coïncidence.

J'en éprouvais une joie immense. L'idée de partager mon quotidien avec elle était une perspective charmante.

-**Et Alice est la seule ayant un don ? **Me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-**Non. Jasper peut influer sur les émotions des gens, comme pour les calmer. Moi, j'entends les pensées.**

**-Alors tu peux entendre les miennes ?** Je pouvais entendre une touche d'anxiété dans sa voix.

**-Et bien non, c'est bien ça le problème. C'est la première fois que je ne peux pas lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.**

**-Ah... **Le soulagement envahit son visage.

-**Et toi ? As-tu un don ?**

**-Et bien oui, j'en ai un. C'est assez subtil. Je peux persuader n'importe qui à faire ou à croire n'importe quoi.**

J'étais très impressionné. C'était un pouvoir très rare et très puissant. Je pensais plutôt qu'elle avait une sorte de bouclier car mon don ne marchait pas sur elle. Ma théorie était donc fausse. C'était assez frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

**Point de vue d'Isabella**

Lorsque Edward m'avait dit qu'il pouvait entendre les pensées, j'ai eu peur qu'il entend les miennes. Il aurait entendu mon attirance envers lui. Évidemment il n'y arrivait pas. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte hier que je l'observais pendant sa chasse, j'avais utiliser mon don pour qu'il n'utilise pas son don sur moi. Mais Edward ne l'utilisait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas le choix. Il _entendait_, et non lisait les pensées. Pourtant ça a marché. Je faisais cela à chaque fois que je rencontrais un vampire, pour me protéger. C'était instinctif, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me protéger.

Nous parlâmes toute la journée. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. De nos couleurs préférées à nos goûts littéraires. Nous avions beaucoup de points en communs : nous aimions tous les deux Debussy – j'appris aussi par la même occasion qu'il jouait du piano – et que Orgueil et Préjugé – de Jane Austen - faisait parti de ses œuvres préférées. Nous avions aussi parler de notre vie humaine. Il m'avait dit être né à Chicago et être mort de la grippe espagnole – pour les humains – et moi, je lui ai parlé de Jasper. A chaque fois que j'évoquais mon frère, Edward faisait avait un petit sourire malicieux. Étrange …

A la tombée de la nuit, Edward partit rejoindre sa famille. Il allait annoncé la nouvelle à sa famille pour mon prochain – et surprenant – emménagement. J'étais moi-même surprise d'avoir accepté. Avant de partir, il me donna une bise sur la joue gauche. J'en eu des frissons ! Quel étrange sensation, c'est comme si il manquait une part de moi depuis toujours et que depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, j'étais entière... Dans certains livres, cela s'appelle de l'amour. Mais étais-je amoureuse d'Edward ? Peut-on vraiment tomber amoureux en deux jours ? Oui, je pense que oui. J'en étais même certaine.

J'étais _amoureuse_ d'Edward Cullen.

**Point de vue de Jasper**

Pourquoi avais-je l'étrange impression qu'Alice me cachait quelque chose, et quelque chose d'important en plus. Jamais elle ne m'avait caché quoique ce soit. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi sentais-je qu'il y avait un rapport avec Edward ?

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Lorsque je rentrais, Alice me tomba dessus.

_Tu as failli nous faire griller ! Lui parler de Jasper était inconscient ! Et si jamais elle s'en était rendue compte ? Notre surprise aurait été gâché ! Fait attention la prochaine fois !_

Elle proféra ensuite une liste d'insulte, et tout ça par la pensée.

Jasper ayant ressenti l'énervement de sa fiancée nous regardait étrangement. Il tenta de calmer Alice. Elle finit par me laisser tranquille et je décidais alors de jouer du piano. Bella m'inspirai. Je laissais mes doigts bougeaient sur les touches du piano. Je repensai aux derniers instants passé avec _mon_ ange. Je n'avais pu me contrôler. Mes lèvres étaient parties pour se poser sur ses lèvres mais mon côté raisonnable avait repris le dessus, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Alors je lui ai fait une bise sur sa joue gauche. Mes doigts jouèrent alors une mélodie inconnue en pensant au souvenir de la douce sensation de mes lèvres sur sa peau soyeuse.

Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent de jouer sur les touches du piano. J'avais composé un nouveau morceau. Complètement dédié à Bella. Je m'empressai de le mettre sur papier. Le titre : Bella's Lullaby.

_Edward ? C'est de... l'amour ? _Me demanda Jasper par le biais de ses pensées.

Amour ? Étais-je amoureux de Bella ? Peut-on vraiment tomber amoureux en deux jours ? Oui, je pense que oui. J'en étais même certain.

J'étais _amoureux_ d'Isabella Whitlock.

**Point de vue de Jasper**

Oui, Edward était amoureux. Mais de qui ? Y avait-il un rapport entre ce que me cachait Alice ? Aurait-ils tous deux fait la rencontre d'un nouveau vampire ayant un lien avec moi ? Ou pire, un vampire de mon passé ? Maria peut-être ? Non, ils m'en auraient certainement parler. Mais alors, que se passait-il bon sang !?

* * *

Alors ? Satisfait ou remboursé ?

Prochain chapitre : les retrouvailles Jasper/Bella


	4. Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle Cullen

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Notes : **J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre.

En tout cas merci à tous pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle Cullen**

*******

**Point de vue d'Alice**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. J'ai tout préparé, à la minute près. Les premiers à être au courant doivent être Esmée et Carlisle. Il faut d'abord que Carlisle rentre de sa garde nocturne. Je les informerais de l'arrivé de la nouvelle Cullen, car c'est ce qu'était Isabella, ou plutôt Bella comme elle préfère, une Cullen. Esmée se chargera ensuite d'aménager une nouvelle chambre. Ensuite Edward ira chercher Bella, pendant que Carlisle informera le reste de la famille – Emmett, Rosalie, et évidemment Jasper – mais personne ne devra savoir qu'il s'agit en réalité de la sœur jumelle de Jasper. Personne, et surtout pas Edward n'a intérêt à gâcher ma surprise.

Bon, Carlisle était rentré. C'est parti !

Je descendis rejoindre toute la famille.

**- Je vais aller chasser, **dit Edward. Évidemment c'était un mensonge. Il allait retrouver Bella.

_Parfait, laisse-moi 3h, _lui dis-je par la pensée. Il hocha légèrement la tête.

- **Carlisle, Esmée il faut que je vous parle, **dis-je une fois Edward parti. Jasper fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien et ça le perturbait. Esmée et Carlisle se regardèrent puis Esmée prit la parole :

- **Bien sûre ma chérie. Viens, je suppose que discuter dans le bureau de Carlisle serait plus agréable ?**

**- Oui.**

Nous montâmes alors tous les trois dans le bureau insonorisé de Carlisle.

**- Alors Alice, que se passe-t-il ? **Me demanda Carlisle.

**- Je suppose que vous voudriez savoir qu'Edward est amoureux d'une vampire et qu'elle va vivre avec nous, **commençais-je. Je sais qu'il ne fallait pas parler de la vie sentimentale d'Edward, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Et puis je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

**- Vraiment ? Qui ? Comment ? Quand ? **S'écria Esmée

**- Attends, Esmée, laisse-moi m'expliquer. Nous l'avons rencontrée il y a deux jours. Elle a surpris Edward pendant sa chasse, **lui expliquai-je.

**- Edward ? Se faire surprendre ? **S'étonna Carlisle. C'est vrai qu'Edward ne se faisait _jamais_ surprendre.

**- Laissez-moi terminer. Oui, elle l'a surpris. Il ne l'a pas entendue parce qu'il n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées. Par contre, ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bref, il lui a parlé de notre « régime alimentaire » et depuis elle est comme nous, végétarienne. Hier, quand je suis allé faire du shopping, Edward était avec elle. J'avais vu qu'il allait lui proposer de vivre avec nous alors je suis allé lui faire une vrai garde robe. Elle porte la même tenue depuis des jours ! **M'écriai-je. Oups... Je me suis laissé emporter. Non mais c'est vrai, c'est un scandale de porter deux fois la même tenue.

**- Donc, Edward n'est pas allé chasser, il est allé la rejoindre c'est bien ça ? **Me demanda Carlisle.

**- Oui ! Elle arrive dans trois heures. Au fait, ils ne sont pas encore _officiellement_ ensemble... Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, **leur informai-je. Edward était vraiment long. Bon, c'est vrai, il la connaissait depuis uniquement deux jours mais quand même ! À Jasper et moi, il nous a fallu deux minutes !

**- Bien dans ce cas, il faut lui préparer une nouvelle chambre. Je m'en occupe tout de suite ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer !** S'extasia Esmée.

**- Et je vais prévenir les autres. Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas encore au courant ? **Me demanda Carlisle.

**- Non, pas encore, **lui répondis-je.

**- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?** Me demanda Esmée.

**- Et bien, c'est une surprise ! Vous verrez, vous allez l'adorer ! **Oui, une très bonne surprise !

Sur ces mots, je sorti du bureau. Tout marchait à merveille ! J'allais chercher la nouvelle garde robe de Bella lorsque j'eus une vision.

_Je voyais Edward et Bella dans la clairière. Il me semble que c'était aujourd'hui. _

_- Bella, je t'aime, dit Edward._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, lui répondis Bella._

_Et là, Edward se penchait vers Bella. Elle ferma ses yeux. Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher._

La vision s'arrêtait là. Fichu vision qui ne va pas jusqu'au bout. Espérons qu'Edward ne va pas flancher au dernier moment.

**Point de vue de Jasper**

Carlisle était descendu de son entrevu avec Alice. J'allais rejoindre ma douce lorsqu'il convoqua Rosalie, Emmett et moi-même dans la salle à manger. Bizarre... D'habitude, il demandait à ce que tout le monde soit là et en général pour parler de notre prochain emménagement. Pourtant, nous étions à Forks depuis moins d'un mois...

Je vis - plutôt ressenti - que mon frère et ma sœur ressentaient aussi cette incompréhension.

- **Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? Alice et Edward se comportent bizarrement depuis deux jours, **demanda Rose.

- **Ils ont fait la rencontre d'une vampire. Elle va venir vivre avec nous, **nous expliqua Carlisle.

Une vampire !? Était-ce elle le coup de foudre d'Edward ?

- **Elle est végétarienne ?** Demanda Emmett.

**- Oui, Edward lui a parlé de cette possibilité, elle a adopté ce mode de vie, **répondit Carlisle.

- **Je crois qu'Edward est amoureux d'elle, **dis-je tout haut.

**- Sérieusement !? **Emmett n'en revenait pas. Et je voyais bien que Rosalie aussi était dans le même état. Pas besoin de don pour ça. Quoi que...

**- Oui, Alice m'a dit qu'ils ne sont pas encore vraiment ensemble, **dit Carlisle.

Vraiment !? Edward, t'es vraiment long toi alors. Alice et moi, nous avions mis deux minutes pour comprendre notre amour. Franchement...

**- Bah, c'est Eddy ! Toujours long à comprendre.** Emmett était aussi de mon avis.

- **Et comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? **Demanda Rosalie.

- **Alice n'a pas voulu me le dire, **soupira Carlisle.

- **Alors, il n'y a qu'Edward et Alice qui la connait ? **S'étonna Rosalie.

**- Oui. Elle arrive dans trois heures. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir chaleureusement, **nous ordonna Carlisle. **Je suis sur que vous allez l'adorer, Edward ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées, **finit-il.

Emmett se réjouissait. Rosalie, très surprise, était impatiente de rencontrer la nouvelle Cullen. Quant à moi, je me demandais si il y avait un rapport entre ce que me cachait Alice et cette étonnante vampire qui a su gagner le cœur de mon frère télépathe.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella et moi étions dans la clairière. Elle voulait voir Alice. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'a vu qu'une seule fois. Pourtant j'avais réussi à la convaincre de rencontrer toute la famille plus tard. Je lui avais dit qu'ils étaient « occupés à faire des trucs de couples ». Sa bouche avait pris la forme d'un O, elle était adorable. Finalement, je lui parlais de ma famille adoptive, le temps de laisser à Alice préparer son plan « opération retrouvailles Jasper/Bella ».

Et c'est là que c'était sorti tout seul.

- **Bella, je t'aime.**

Je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. Mais c'était sa réponse qui m'a le plus surpris.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.**

Avais-je bien entendu !? Visiblement, oui.

Alors, comme instinctivement, je m'approchais d'elle. Mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Cette sensation était indescriptible. Jamais je n'aurai cru possible qu'un simple baiser pouvait être aussi merveilleurx.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écroulé, mais lorsque je me détachais d'elle – à contre cœur – il était temps d'aller lui présenter son frère vampire – et tout le reste de la famille, évidemment.

Je lui pris alors la main et nous nous dirigions vers la maison. Aucune parole n'a été échangé. Je la comprenais, elle me comprenait. Nous nous complétions.

Arrivé à la maison, j'entendis les pensées de ma famille.

_Edward, petit cachotier !_ Emmett, qui d'autre ?

_Edward, je suis heureuse pour toi. _Esmée adorait déjà Bella, même sans l'avoir rencontrée.

_Edward, tu l'as embrassé ? Je n'ai pas vu la fin de ma vision ! _Alice, quel petit lutin agaçant ! Impossible d'avoir de l'intimité ici.

-**Ils attendent tous ton arrivé, **dis-je à _ma_ Bella.

**Point de vue de Jasper**

Je sentais Edward et la nouvelle Cullen arriver. Edward ressentait beaucoup d'amour. Sa future petite amie, elle, ressentait de l'appréhension. Je lui envoyais des ondes de calme.

La porte s'ouvrit, derrière se trouvait... Isabella !? Je vis qu'elle était tout aussi surprise que moi. Je regardais Alice, puis Edward, puis Isabella. C'était une blague ? Le sourire malicieux de ma fiancée et de mon frère m'apprirent que non.

Et alors, Isabella se jeta sur moi, m'enlaçant aussi fort que ses bras de vampire lui permettaient. Oui, ma sœur jumelle était un vampire. Et je l'avais retrouvée.

J'entendis vaguement Alice et Edward expliquer la situation aux autres mais j'étais trop absorbé par ma sœur pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

-**Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais... Oh mon dieu ! **Je n'étais même pas capable de m'exprimer correctement.

**-SURPRISE !!!!! **Cria alors Edward et ma douce Alice.

Oh que je l'aimais ! Elle est la seule à me faire ressentir un bonheur pareil !

J'avais retrouvé ma sœur grâce à ma belle.

**Point de vue d'Isabella**

**-SURPRISE !!!!! **Cria alors Alice et mon amoureux.

Oh que je l'aimais ! Il est le seul à me faire ressentir un bonheur pareil !

J'avais retrouvé mon frère grâce à mon nouveau soleil.

* * *

Je sais, les retrouvailles ne sont vraiment qu'à la fin du chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mon paradis

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

**Notes : **Coucou les amis ! Je vous annonce que c'est le dernier chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, c'est ma première histoire et elle serait très courte. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez.

J'aurai vraiment voulu aller plus loin et pousser un peu plus l'histoire Bella/Jasper mais comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil, je préfère lire qu'écrire.

Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mon paradis**

*******

**Point de vue d'Isabella**

Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ce bonheur pendant un siècle ?

Ça faisait maintenant deux ans que j'ai rencontré les Cullen.

Jamais je n'aurai cru que des vampires pouvaient donner autant d'amour, mais c'était ne pas connaître Carlisle et Esmée.

Alice, mon excentrique lutin. Elle m'avait forcé à aller faire du shopping avec elle. J'ai réussi à y échapper les six premiers mois prétextant ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Ensuite, j'ai dû utiliser à contre cœur – ou pas – mon don pour qu'elle arrête de me supplier. C'est dans ces cas-là que je voyais mon don comme une bénédiction. Jasper m'avait prévenu qu'une Alice dans un centre commerciale était plus qu'_insupportable_. Et je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il a utilisé un hyperbole pour décrire sa fiancée. Et il m'avait juré qu'il n'hyperbolait pas...

Rosalie et son amour pour la mécanique et surtout son amour pour les enfants. Nous avions toute les deux regrettées notre humanité et spécialement notre incapacité à avoir des enfants. Ça nous a évidemment rapproché très vite.

Emmett et ses blagues assez... spéciales. J'ai dû subir ses insinuations lorsque Edward et moi... Bref, vous comprenez.

Jasper, mon frère. Que dire de plus ? Nous avions passé tellement de temps loin de l'autre qu'il a fallu rattrapé le temps perdu. Il m'avait raconté sa vie vampirique – la guerre des nouveaux-nés, sa rencontre avec Alice – et je dois dire que je n'avais même pas fait attention à ses cicatrices jusqu'à qu'il m'en parle. J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était autant marqué. Puis il m'avait dit qu'il était heureux que je sois tombée sur Edward.

**- Jamais tu n'aurais trouvé mieux comme petit-ami, **m'avait-il dit. J'étais heureuse qu'il accepte Edward, même si je ne voyais pas de raison pour qu'il ne l'accepte pas. Après tout, c'était son frère adoptif.

Et puis il y a Edward. Il était... parfait. Pas d'autre mots à dire. Je me souvins de notre première fois. Jasper m'avait averti qu'il était lent. Alors après deux mois, j'avais décidé de le forcé un peu. Enfin, « un peu » est un bien grand mot. J'avais utilisé mon don pour le forcer. Ça a eu un effet très... surprenant. Là aussi je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir donné ce don. Après, bien après, il s'était excusé de s'être emporté. Il était adorable. C'était ma faute et il culpabilisait. Évidemment, j'ai dû lui dire que j'avais utilisé mon don. Nous avons bien rit. Enfin, jusqu'à qu'Esmée découvre notre chambre... Pour résumer, notre chambre était plus un chantier qu'une chambre.

Edward m'avait demandé de descendre au salon alors que je lisais Roméo et Juliette. Il s'installa à son piano et me demanda de le rejoindre. Une fois assise, il commença à jouer une berceuse. Elle était magnifique. Il se pencha vers moi, et me chuchota :

-**C'est toi qui me l'as inspirée. C'est ta berceuse, Bella's Lullaby, parce que j'ai l'impression de rêver depuis que tu est rentrée dans ma vie.**

**-Oh, Edward ! C'est... Magnifique ! Merci, **lui dis-je, touchée par ses mots. Oui, il était parfait.

La mélodie s'arrêta. Je savais que pour le remercier, je n'avais qu'une chose à faire.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Mes doigts finirent de jouer le morceau. Je regardai ma belle.

_Je t'aime Edward._

Je regardai Bella, choqué. Avais-je vraiment entendu ses pensées.

Je suppose que oui. Alors, je compris. Elle avait utilisé son don - je ne sais comment et quand - pour que je n'entends pas ses pensées.

- **Moi aussi, je t'aime Bella. Plus que tout.**

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassa.

Si, il y a deux ans, on m'avait dit que j'allais faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'aurai surement rit. Et pourtant...

Je me détachais de ma Bella. Je me levais du siège, et me mis à genoux devant elle.

Je savais que toute ma famille nous regardait. Ma douce ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Ils m'avaient tous aider – à trouver le courage nécessaire, à choisir la bague, le moment parfait – et ils m'avaient dit que c'était la seule façon de les remerciai – faire ma demande devant eux.

**-Isabella Marie Whitlock Cullen, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

Fin.

* * *

Alors ? Je sais que certains vont être déçu que je n'aille pas plus loin, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce dernier chapitre.

En tout cas un grand merci à : **Ste7851**,** NiniWeasley**,** attrape-reve**,** lili71**,** cecile82**,** SecondChance-x**,** Audreii-x3**,** marjorie69170**,** babounette**,** mafrip**,** camilllle, Bigmonster4**,** Suriken57**,** Pataate**,** juju59**,** ceci27****,**** belladu57**,** mixou45**,** Dogywomen**,** anayata**,** jessica31000**,** Bellaandedwardamour, cheriosgirl**,** EmyMasenCullen **et** zaika** pour vos adorables reviews.

Et je n'oublie pas : **mili45**,** SJblackwater**,** Magali Black**,** christou57**,** Axiel Alton**,** juju59**,** romance-twilight**,** mamaler78**,** emma2102**,** Mary02**,** LoVeFan47**,** Ananaxtra**,** odrey6401**,** Rowane**,** fanbella**,** arwen59560**,** cyberpopsy**,** Fanoudusud**,** Ellea J. Cullen**,** Fantaisie1990**,** Kamirarisa** et** Mell0208** pour m'avoir mis moi ou ma fanfiction dans vos préférés.

Et merci à tous ceux qui ne se sont pas manifestés mais qui ont lu ma fanfiction.


End file.
